<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【團酷】剝落的舞衣 *女酷注意 現代PARO by hiyuchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323620">【團酷】剝落的舞衣 *女酷注意 現代PARO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyuchan/pseuds/hiyuchan'>hiyuchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyuchan/pseuds/hiyuchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>HIYU：今天重新整理這邊的文我才震驚發現，原來我之前都沒有把連貫性的章節串在一起，今天一次整理完，可能會有留言被清掉，得先跟各位說聲不好意思，很感謝你們的閱讀，各位最好啦！<br/>設定預警：這篇女酷是團酷→雷，心境上酷拉皮卡是喜歡雷歐力的，但身體是被庫洛洛囚住了，建議不喜者繞道。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer &amp; Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 期限</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HIYU：今天重新整理這邊的文我才震驚發現，原來我之前都沒有把連貫性的章節串在一起，今天一次整理完，可能會有留言被清掉，得先跟各位說聲不好意思，很感謝你們的閱讀，各位最好啦！<br/>設定預警：這篇女酷是團酷→雷，心境上酷拉皮卡是喜歡雷歐力的，但身體是被庫洛洛囚住了，建議不喜者繞道。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自從在伯萊格的最後一場演出結束後，酷拉皮卡未回電的紀錄累積了20多通，雷歐力焦慮地心急如焚，留一封請假的簡訊給醫院後，轉頭就訂了張機票火速趕往酷拉皮卡在伯萊格的唯一住處。</p>
<p>酷拉皮卡從小學舞，16歲時在一場選秀裡脫穎而出名聲大噪，直至今年，20歲的她不僅已踏遍世界各地的演藝廳及劇院，擔任過幾部知名歌劇的主角表演，還是收過不少好萊塢製片邀約的新星。</p>
<p>但在一年前，一次練習的失誤她被緊急送醫，經過各項詳細的檢查，一個殘酷的檢查結果宣告她的舞蹈生涯即將畫下休止符，骨癌中期。</p>
<p>當時親自為她檢查的醫生還是多年前就結識的好友雷歐力，在確認癌細胞的狀況後，他不得不立刻警告他的病人兼好友最好終止後面的所有表演，以防惡化甚至傷害到她的生命。</p>
<p>手裡拿著化驗報告，穿著病服呆愣著的酷拉皮卡只在聽完對方的警告後問了一句：「如果我堅持繼續跳，我還能活多久？」</p>
<p>最終，雷歐力說服不了酷拉皮卡，只好以藥物控制與強制定期檢查收場。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>酷拉皮卡原本應該在伯萊格的演出結束後就回去定期檢查的，但離他們說好的日子不僅過了5天，20多通的電話居然一通也沒有回應。酷拉皮卡雖然抗拒停止演出，但從未在任何一天的檢查無故缺席。雷歐力想起某一次的檢查中，酷拉皮卡閒談起一個令她困擾已久的追求者。</p>
<p>「起初我以為他只是個熱情的粉絲，曾在演出前收過幾次他的祝賀花籃還有一些禮物，有一次演出結束，我在推特上謝謝粉絲送的東西；在細節上也只輕描淡寫地帶過我覺得他那盆花裡的紫羅蘭不錯而已，卻沒想到之後他就變得......」</p>
<p>「變得更加......熱情？」雷歐力不以為然地猜測。</p>
<p>「不，是瘋狂。」</p>
<p>「咦？」</p>
<p>那次談話之後，雷歐力明白酷拉皮卡是碰上一個相當麻煩的人物了，他很明白她的為人，她很少抱怨的，無論是練習還是演出甚至是骨癌，雷歐力都不曾聽過她怨天尤人，所以除非事情真的嚴重得令她嚥不下去。</p>
<p>在機上漫長的等待他不禁往最糟糕的方向想去，他不斷祈禱酷拉皮卡能以別的方式及時聯絡上自己，並告訴自己她只是手機遺失了、她已經在醫院等他了。</p>
<p>但這些在飛機降落後或在他出關時都沒有發生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>今天的演出也完美落幕，謝幕時觀眾們的掌聲如雷貫耳，酷拉皮卡作為本劇的第一女主角，不由得在這巡迴的最後一站說了幾句感性的話，台下一陣譁然。</p>
<p>鑽進後座後她終於褪下身上的疲勞與跟鞋道：「直接回去休息，明天下午再去機場。」</p>
<p>「是的，小姐。」凜仙對著後照鏡露出微笑回覆。</p>
<p>黑色汽車穿梭在伯萊格市的光影之間，路旁光亮的店家逐漸變為一間間熄燈的住宅，凜仙不斷看往後視鏡的方向，酷拉皮卡注意到便問他：「又跟著我們了？」</p>
<p>「是的，小姐。我們還是？」</p>
<p>酷拉皮卡嘆出沉沉無奈：「對，掉頭回去胡繞個15分鐘，甩掉了就趕緊回去吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>凌晨一點左右酷拉皮卡才得以回到住處，她把披肩隨意扔在客廳裡的哪張沙發上，上樓後便一路脫去一件件衣裳；站在花灑下的她已全身赤裸，熱水就這麼沖刷著她那滿身的沉悶與疙瘩。</p>
<p>「我還剩......嗎？」她無神地望著白茫茫的鏡子，自己那副呆滯看起來好迷惘。</p>
<p>落寞之時，浴室門外忽然傳來一道相當輕的關門聲，雖然輕但她還是聽見了。</p>
<p>不會吧............！</p>
<p>她一把拿過架上的玻璃杯，壓下心中的膽怯轉開門把，不斷地在腦裡喊著冷靜！</p>
<p>她緩緩推開門後僅一腳踏出浴室，屏息環視周圍後確定了沒有別人，她再立刻轉身去檢查房間裡最大的衣櫃，裡面也沒有任何一個人影。</p>
<p>正當她終於想歸咎於自己的神經質時，身後又立刻傳來了開門聲，可是這次她被抓住了。</p>
<p>「你猜我是誰呢？」那人從後方牽制住她的行動，一手還拿著沾有藥物的布緊緊摀住她的口鼻，在被恐懼侵襲之前，酷拉皮卡沉沉地睡去了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 頭髮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>昏迷之中她隱約聽見自己的電話響了又響，後來被拿遠的同時還依稀聽見那個私闖民宅的傢伙在碎念什麼「這個人是誰？怎麼又打來了？」</p>
<p>是呀......對，她想起來自己該回診了，可是......</p>
<p>不知過了多久她才總算睜開眼，此刻陽光已照進房內，被子都被曬暖了，才忽然想起自己囑咐過凜仙下午來家裡接她。眼球疲憊地轉了一圈，自己正被虎視眈眈盯著，那個人似乎還很高興自己終於醒來了。</p>
<p>他笑臉盈盈站了起來：「這都快要過中午了，睡得還飽嗎？」</p>
<p>「......」酷拉皮卡不理會他，坐起身時才驚覺雙手被各自銬在床的兩邊。</p>
<p>「肚子餓不餓？我弄點什麼給你吃？」</p>
<p>「......」這些一件又一件的騷擾簡直令人忍無可忍。</p>
<p>「你應該渴了，還是先喝點水吧。」說完他便自顧自地拿出水瓶跟水杯動作。</p>
<p>「做什麼秀啊，庫洛洛魯西魯。」酷拉皮卡忿忿扯著雙手，手銬的鍊子噹噹作響，彷彿與她一般憤怒。</p>
<p>「酷拉皮卡小姐，榮幸了。」他端著玻璃杯走過床沿，看著她受縛掙扎的模樣便輕笑著：「抱歉，我真是太不體貼了。」</p>
<p>絲毫不顧對方如何抗拒，庫洛洛一手扳住對方的下巴，以拇指撬開淡粉色的上唇，再讓杯口抵著她的嘴角，冰涼的水緩緩滑過她的喉嚨。</p>
<p>可是直到對方被水灌嗆咳個不停，庫洛洛仍舊沒有拿開杯子，直到水全撒在棉被上他才撤手。</p>
<p>「咳咳......呃嗚......咳咳！」即便對方咳得掉淚，庫洛洛也沒有表露一絲一毫憐憫，只是冰冷地問：「『巡迴結束後就決定隱退了』是什麼意思？」</p>
<p>「咳......還有什麼好問的，就是......咳咳......字面上的意思。」</p>
<p>這個答案聽得庫洛洛的臉色僵硬了幾分，他高高執起杯子再往床邊的矮櫃砸，玻璃碎片散落一地，他手上的杯子此刻成了尖銳的利器。</p>
<p>見床上的人如此倔傲，庫洛洛索性以銳利的杯口抵住她的脖子：「別在我面前有所隱瞞，我好歹還是你前男友。」</p>
<p>「那段關係......咳......我不會承認的。」</p>
<p>我看你能倔到何時。</p>
<p>庫洛洛輕輕施力玻璃便扎進酷拉皮卡的頸部，鮮血沿著杯緣一珠珠滲出，又緩慢滑落染紅了被褥。</p>
<p>見她就是不肯改口，庫洛洛又說：「我看過你的簡訊了。」</p>
<p>「你也才昏迷兩天而已，那個醫生就發了起碼10通簡訊給你，還真關心......」</p>
<p>「你到底有什麼毛病啊！放開我！」</p>
<p>酷拉皮卡突如其來的歇斯底里嚇了庫洛洛一跳，他愣的同時裂嘴笑開了：「提到那個醫生你就變得這麼激動了？」</p>
<p>「喂，告訴我，他是不是你現在的情人？是不是？」庫洛洛笑得渾身發抖，他手掩著自己的額頭，不太願意相信自己的猜測，又問道：「他一直提醒你回去做檢查，怎麼回事？這跟你要隱退是不是有什麼關係？」</p>
<p>「說。」</p>
<p>玻璃杯刺得更深了，酷拉皮卡覺得眼前的人或許真的會失手殺了自己，她不怕死，但即便是成了屍體她也不願被他所有。</p>
<p>別過了臉，酷拉皮卡迫於無奈選擇坦白：「我病了，骨癌，他告訴我再這麼不知節制地跳下去，我很快就會死。」</p>
<p>這個答案多少令庫洛洛接受了，即便如此他仍舊不滿：「......你不是個會屈服於死亡的舞者，就我對你的了解，即使明天就會死，你今天也會跳到最後一分一秒。」</p>
<p>「我們只交往半年就分了，你了解的我不全然是我。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>兩年前，酷拉皮卡自己也覺得破天荒，那天她早早結束一場排練，到一間超市採買了點蔬果，便碰上一個黑髮男子。起初她只覺得對方看上去十分體面，不僅談吐斯文，還坦承說是自己的粉絲；看過自己的演出。短短認識了兩個月後她答應了對方提出的交往請求，一開始都還算愉快，直到酷拉皮卡發現這名黑髮男子庫洛洛魯西魯正是那個瘋狂的粉絲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>其中最令她毛骨悚然的一次發生在一年前的聖誕節表演那晚，酷拉皮卡收到了一個限量版的聖誕泰迪熊玩偶，這麼棒的禮物她固然高興，但在帶回家之前，為安全起見還是得仔細檢查泰迪熊身上是否有任何可疑的裝置。</p>
<p>縫合處沒有被動過手腳；眼睛也只是普通的扣子，正當她想可以放心時，泰迪熊的西裝內裏引起了她的注意，翻過衣領便發現了一塊不顯眼的補丁，因為顏色與內裏布一模一樣她才差點忽略了，那塊補丁摸上去似乎還隔著什麼粗糙的東西。</p>
<p>酷拉皮卡一邊納悶一邊拆開那裏的縫線，沒想到補丁後竟藏著一小搓頭髮！</p>
<p>她當場氣得讓人把熊給扔了。</p>
<p>半夜她終於回到家裡，走往廚房便見庫洛洛已將餐桌裝飾得相當溫馨，有什麼火氣也都被澆熄了大半。酒喝了半瓶，酷拉皮卡醉醺醺地說起那個令人噁心的手腳，庫洛洛只是聽她念，聽完也只回她一句：「沒事了，看他把你氣得。」</p>
<p>只是這樣並未讓她感受到足夠安慰，酷拉皮卡扶著桌子走到庫洛洛面前，一把揪住他的領子搖搖晃晃念叨：「那搓頭髮還是黑色的！你說我看到能不氣嗎？」</p>
<p>話才說完，酷拉皮卡便自己嚇得酒醒了一半，為什麼你的頭髮短了一截......？</p>
<p>那一晚她在床上完全進入不了狀況，見狀庫洛洛也不勉強，只是擁著她哄著她睡。</p>
<p>直到夜半三分，酷拉皮卡仍舊驚恐地難以入眠。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 採花少女</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>壓著傷口的杯子總算被拿開，酷拉皮卡或多或少覺得能在醫生以外的人面前坦白，心裡莫名有些舒坦，所以她也稍微恢復了冷靜：「好了，既然你的疑問已經解開了，也該放開我了吧？」</p>
<p>然而庫洛洛只是沉默不語地盯著她，似乎也沒打算解開手銬。</p>
<p>「......這次我可以睜隻眼閉隻眼，你快放開我然後馬上離開！」酷拉皮卡盡量讓自己表現得不慌張，畢竟就她對庫洛洛的理解，他沉默時遠比拿刀抵著人還危險，而慌張只會誤事。</p>
<p>「你說已經過了兩天對吧？凜仙昨天應該來找過我，所以......要是今天他再沒連絡上我一定會去報警的！到時候你只等著吃官司吧？趁現在事情還沒變唔......！」</p>
<p>那人的手掌突然強硬地摀了上來，接著又將一隻手指比在自己唇上示意安靜：「凜仙我已經處理好了，他現在人正被綁在樓下廚房旁的掃具間裡，你不必擔心，我們說的話他也都聽不見。」</p>
<p>酷拉皮卡立刻不可置信地瞪大了雙眼，得知庫洛洛的另一面就是可怕的瘋狂粉絲後，她便明白這個人對自己什麼都做得出來，但她沒想到連其他人他都可以這麼毫不在乎地下手！</p>
<p>她奮力甩開臉上的手，幾乎是吼著問他：「你來不就是為了弄清為何我要隱退？現在到底還有什麼不滿足！」</p>
<p>「我一直覺得像你這樣認真的舞者，睡覺時也會換上表演服。」</p>
<p>沒頭沒尾地，庫洛洛一邊說著，然後轉身大力掀開蓋在酷拉皮卡身上的被子。</p>
<p>一瞬間酷拉皮卡全看傻了，她身上穿的已經不是出浴室前套上的浴袍。</p>
<p>「去年4月4日，你主演女主角的那齣『採花少女』，我費了不少工夫讓人做了一套一模一樣的劇服，我記得你曾說過，你特別鍾愛那套民族風格的服飾，演出結束後在休息室裡還一度捨不得換下來，現在你覺得如何？」</p>
<p>沒錯，與去年當時的表演服一模一樣，一襲寶藍色長裙，領口上壓著金黃色的細膩花紋，往下伸展成一只展翅的蝴蝶，白色袖口點綴著一朵朵典雅的花，短流蘇在裙襬下微微晃動。</p>
<p>這身服完美地令她啞口無言，然而想一刀刺死對方的念頭正不斷在她大腦裡放大，她無法想像分手過後這人居然還能趁自己昏迷之時，摸索自己的身體，一想到他的手又碰過哪些地方她便全身起雞皮疙瘩。</p>
<p>「酷拉皮卡？」</p>
<p>「......放開我，我不需要你送我這些，現在──立刻放開我，我馬上把這套衣服脫了還你。」酷拉皮卡的態度堅決，滿腔的憤怒再也無法壓抑。</p>
<p>她一次又一次用力拉扯手銬就像是在嘲笑庫洛洛，你困住了我又如何？我的靈魂永遠不會屬於你。</p>
<p>庫洛洛不禁暗自嘲諷這可能是比獅子還難以馴服的貓了？</p>
<p>經過一番思考過後，他說：「你知道嗎？我一直很喜歡自己之前扮演的『貼心情人』的角色。而且，你也會承認的吧？在知道那是我的頭髮之前，你想過要永遠跟我在一起。」</p>
<p>酷拉皮卡抗拒同意這番話，見她不表示庫洛洛便繼續說：「可你想過為什麼嗎？只要我讓交往的時間點與瘋狂粉絲消失的時間點稍微錯開就行了，何必在交往後繼續在背地裡當瘋狂粉絲呢？我明明擁有你了，只要小心錯開，你根本也不會懷疑到我身上，只會認為瘋狂粉絲是總算知難而退了。」</p>
<p>「所以，我繼續著那個身分的原因是......」庫洛洛突然快速地翻過床跨坐在酷拉皮卡身上，態度便得居高臨下起來：「作為你的情人時，你會對我展露笑容、分享一切喜悅；而當我扮演瘋狂粉絲的時候，還能被你厭惡著、排斥著、畏懼著，我相當享受擁有你的全貌呀！酷拉皮卡。」</p>
<p>......瘋子！這個人絕對不正常！</p>
<p>「酷拉皮卡，我沒有瘋喔。」</p>
<p>像是看穿了自己壓在底下的人的心思，庫洛洛的每一字每一句都在逐步堆疊對方的恐懼：「我們花太多時間聊天了，該辦正事了。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 弱點</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>這隻垂死掙扎的蝴蝶真是太美了，庫洛洛一邊如是想著，一邊從容拉開對方已經凌亂的衣領。<br/>
手上這對白皙如雪柔軟如雲的胸，上一次摸是什麼時候？分手前一個月？庫洛洛頓時懷念起那段偶爾要帶面具度過的日子，他雖然並不排斥那種彷彿只存在於表面上的快樂，但現在這樣真正征服一個人才著實令他欲罷不能。<br/>
衣襟被他強拉往兩側，卻沒有完全扯開，他一面帶著微笑，一面解開自己的褲頭，掏出半硬的性器。<br/>
「交往時都沒能這麼玩，畢竟貼心情人時的我不能勉強你這種性愛，尤其你的自尊心實在是極強。」<br/>
「你做什麼──！」<br/>
庫洛洛雙膝跪在酷拉皮卡身體兩邊，不著不急地調整坐姿讓性器緊貼那對柔軟的胸，角度一調好就開始上下磨蹭。<br/>
「滾下去！！我叫你放開我！」酷拉皮卡宛如崩潰般不斷掙扎咆嘯，她一點也不想正視他這般勾當，但當不明液體一滴滴落在自己鎖骨上還悄悄散開，那感覺真實得騙不了人。<br/>
但對於酷拉皮卡的哭吼，庫洛洛充耳不聞。他持續加快磨蹭的速度，手也揉得越來越起勁，陰莖能被這般軟嫩的肉包覆是何等享受？<br/>
「啊……酷拉皮卡，你儘管叫，我從前就喜歡聽。」<br/>
不久後性器完全硬挺起來，上面不僅冒出一條條筋還沾滿清液，庫洛洛想或許應該先在這對胸上解決一發，但看到那張眼睛都哭紅了的可愛臉蛋，令人惋惜，他打起別的主意。<br/>
立起上半身後他再往前傾一些，一手壓在酷拉皮卡的臉旁，另一手握著性器對準那張錯愕的臉又開始上下撸動。<br/>
「你……該不會？」<br/>
還沒反應過來，白濁霎時噴發而出。<br/>
精液大部分都落在她半邊臉頰，庫洛洛有些心疼地彎下與她親吻，酷拉皮卡立刻抵死咬住他伸進來的舌頭。<br/>
淡淡的血腥味在口腔裡蔓延開來，庫洛洛並不生氣，反倒以親膩的語氣湊到她耳邊說：「接下來，你的下面可也要咬得這麼緊唷？」<br/>
聞言，淚水驟然直流，從旁滑落時還混合了殘留在臉上的精液，酷拉皮卡再咬牙切齒也只吐出了兩字：「人渣。」<br/>
你就是個人渣。</p>
<p>庫洛洛脫去上衣後又再往後退了些，因為酷拉皮卡剛才不斷扭動反抗，寶藍色裙襬都往上蜷了大半，他突然記起自己只給她換上外衣跟腰帶而已，也就是說現在那個部位可以直接進去。<br/>
他把那雙如蔥白般的腿倆倆往外扳，並從左腿的膝蓋開始舔吻，一路往下來到大腿內側的根部，唇舌經過的每一吋都留下輕淺的紅痕與水漬。<br/>
他再將裙擺往上掀，私處一覽無遺；緊閉的花瓣一經撥開，藏在裡頭的蜜穴便不時緊縮。庫洛洛先以舌尖在粉紅色花蕊上不停打轉，待蜜穴被刺激得滲出露水時舌頭又不時鑽入穴口，每吸吮一下上方便傳來哽咽。<br/>
這才可愛。<br/>
等到整個私處都濕潤泥濘，庫洛洛手掐著對方兩邊腿窩往上壓到肩膀，自己再不疾不徐挺進去；然而那裡未經絲毫擴張，還不足以輕鬆容納庫洛洛直闖進來的巨物。<br/>
看，龜頭才撐開穴口，她就馬上咬緊牙悶哼，果然很疼。<br/>
即便如此庫洛洛仍視若無睹地動了起來，每一下都大肆拉扯粉嫩的穴肉。<br/>
一開始酷拉皮卡簡直痛得要暈過去，每次進出都令她冷汗直流，她幾乎想開口求對方停手，卻在看見對方得意的笑容後立刻逼自己忍耐作罷。<br/>
這人只會越做越起勁，尤其是折磨她。</p>
<p>庫洛洛先是正對著拉開她的雙腿，手撐在她腰眼上晃動，速度快又深入淺出；之後他膩了那張閉緊眼逃避這一切的臉，便抽出性器到酷拉皮卡後方側躺，單手扶起一條腿後又以後入的方式進入她。<br/>
她的頸子真香，現在她的喘息、她的抽泣我都聽得一清二楚。<br/>
「真有那麼痛？我以前不也進去過？」嘴上這麼問，可庫洛洛自己心裡明白，那裡正是因為本人不情不願才比以前都緊。<br/>
庫洛洛逐漸加大了頂弄的力道，那隻環住大腿的手又悄悄往下探索，摸到了兩人的交合處，還有那顆脹紅的花蕊。<br/>
「我記得以前摸你這裡你都會喊舒服的。」<br/>
性器快速進出的同時，他再以兩隻手指撫弄那顆紅蕊，沒三兩下對方立刻發出了「嗚嗚…」的呻吟，但庫洛洛想要聽到比這更加放肆的叫。<br/>
空著的那隻手隨即繞過酷拉皮卡的脖子扣住她的下巴，食指從而鑽進她的唇逼迫她張開嘴，原本壓抑的低吟變得嫵媚放蕩。<br/>
「放…..手……」激盪著身心靈的痛與快感讓酷拉皮卡無法克制自己的聲音，勉強說話都夾雜著哭腔，「啊！啊嗚！拜託你……啊──！」<br/>
哀號出聲的同時，庫洛洛的撫弄將她逼至高潮，交合處忽然一陣陣急速收縮，懷裡的人還顫抖了一下；他便咬了她肩膀一口，驚得她回頭瞪視，庫洛洛再藉機壓住她的臉不讓她迴避，趁勢與她唇舌交纏。</p>
<p>私處的高潮餘韻尚存，還一絲一絲的抽動，因此庫洛洛的手沒挪開，仍繼續搓揉著能讓酷拉皮卡呻吟的敏感點。<br/>
上下夾擊的攻勢令酷拉皮卡絲毫招架不住，她明白，從前庫洛洛就很清楚怎麼在床上哄自己開心，她喜歡他碰哪裡他都曉得……<br/>
如今卻成了迫害自己的軟肋。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>